


The Bare Truth

by AngryCakeChids



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Again, General Nakedness, M/M, Sasayama and Kougami are pieces of shit, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryCakeChids/pseuds/AngryCakeChids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kougami's inner wolf is making him look like an idiot. His human friend, who has no idea Kougami even has a wolf side, is having absolutely none of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bare Truth

Kougami was still in his wolf form, though his human side was beginning to ebb in like a bad headache. The first and last hour of his transformation were always a confusing time for him – he was neither man nor wolf, but a mix of the two. Which meant the two sides of him were, more often than not, in conflict.

So most of the time he let his human mind wander and allow his wolf side to do most of the heavy lifting. This method usually worked, he somehow always made it back home and collapsed naked on either his porch if he wasn’t having a good day in terms of fatigue or, if he was lucky, in his hallway with the door shut. If he was ever spotted by one of his neighbours or a jogger – usually the ridiculously keen ones that insisted on running at ungodly hours of the morning – he made a huge show of being hungover as possible; since this was a common occurrence (two or three times a week) he had gained a reputation as being the local heavy-duty alcoholic, with ridiculous rumours whispered behind his back about how the wife he’d never had had gone insane and killed the kids he never had prior to his arrival in the neighbourhood. Because of this, Kougami Shinya drank to forget the terrible, awful ghosts of his past.

He didn’t, since none of that was true. Personally, he found the rumours hilarious, and made very little effort to quell them – at the very least, it kept the residents away from him.

Recently, that method had ceased to work, and instead of curling up on his porch and letting any poor bastard who happened to look see his backside, he’d been collapsing spread eagled, not on his own home, but someone else’s. And that someone else just so happened to be his closest, non-werewolf friend, Ginoza Nobuchika.

The first time, he’d been incredibly lucky and snapped out of his daze at four o’clock and was forced to stealth it back to his house two neighbourhoods over wearing nothing but a table cloth. It wasn’t his most dignified moment – that was for damn sure.

The second time he’d heard Ginoza’s footsteps inside the building approaching the front door, so he’d shot off the doorstep faster than he’d ever run before and dived in Ginoza’s hedge. The man himself had practically ripped the door of its hinges and glared into the midnight sky, and even dared call out: “Who’s there?!” Kougami had simply become one with a bush and dared not breathe as Gino stomped grumpily back into the house. Once more he was reduced to fleeing his naked ass away.

_He’d ended up discussing the pressing issue with Sasayama, who wasn’t really a great source for good advice._

_“Okay, okay, so basically, when you wolf out, you collapse naked in your house?”_

_“Yeah, don’t you?”_

_“Nah, I usually set up a tent in the woods before meetings. My neighbours think I really, really love the outdoors,” Sasayama exhaled the smoke he’d been inhaling in. “Hell, they probably think I’m some kinda hippy, come to think of it. Whatever,” he’d extinguished the cigarette by throwing it in Kougami’s coffee, much to other’s irritation._

_“Knowing you, you would sneak off to the woods to get high,” Kougami stared at his now undrinkable coffee._

_“Aye, that’s probably true,” Sasayama guffawed. “Anyway, bout your exhibitionist problem-”_

_“I am not an exhibitionist!”_

_“Mmhmm, whatever you say. You get naked in public and let people stare at your ass. Like a freebie stripper.” Before Kougami could say much more, he carried on. “Anyway, for whatever reason, instead of heading your ass home to where your neighbours are used to your constant state of nakedness, you decided to target Gino’s neighbourhood….” He trailed off in thought. “Please don’t tell me it’s because he’s the 1000% virgin and you’re trying to change that!”_

_“What?” Kougami spat. Why had Sasayama always have to be weird about everything?_

_“You’re trying to strip Ginoza of his 1000% virgin title.”_

_“I am not!”_

_“You’re trying to strip Ginoza.”_

_“Potentially.”_

_“I knew iiiit!” Sasayama’s trademark shit eating grin was displayed on his features as he gloated, ignoring Kougami’s evident discomfort. “Man, I guess that kind of proves the theory that you think with your dick.”_

_“This is about me, not you,” Kougami snapped._

_“Aight, aight, I get you, I get you,” Sasayama waved him down. “Seriously? I reckon you should get it out of your system – just tell Gino, preferably not naked and preferably not as a wolf. That would freak him out, definitely. Maybe if you tell him, your wolf self will stop dragging your thirsty ass to his doorstep.”_

Kougami didn’t follow Sasayama’s advice and hoped the problem would go away. Besides, it had only happened twice, so it couldn’t be so bad. Well, as the phrase goes, _third time lucky, right_?

 **Wrong**.

It wasn’t dignified – he was literally spread eagled across Ginoza’s lawn, arm stuck awkwardly above his head, sat at a 90 degree angle with his legs leaning up on the door.

Ginoza’s eyebrows were raised, and he was pushing the glasses back up his nose, as he stared in more than disdain at his best friend, who was staring back in more than humiliation. “Kougami.” Ginoza was the first to break the awkward silence. “What the fuck are you doing? What the fuck is going on?”

 _Drinking_. He should tell Ginoza that he’d been drinking. However, he also knew the bespectacled man wouldn’t accept that, however plausible it seemed for Kougami himself to drink most people under the table. It wasn’t likely he’d lose all of his clothes, right?

Still dazed and looking at Ginoza’s semi-amused, semi-annoyed face made Sasayama’s advice float in through his mind, and he consciously tried to stop his mouth moving, but no, it wouldn’t listen to him.

“I like you,” said his mouth.

“Right,” Ginoza rolled his eyes.

“I like you _a lot_.” Kougami wanted to kick himself – he sounded like an embarrassed grade schooler confessing to their crush. “More than friends.” Yeah, that didn’t help.

“You do, do you?” Ginoza tried to keep that calm exterior, despite wanting to do nothing more than kick his best friend in the ribs.

“Yeah,” Kougami nodded, sliding off the door. “I wanna go on a date with you.” Ginoza stared at him in shock and derision. “Like. Hold your hand. Kiss your face. I dunno. What do people do on dates?”

“Why are you asking me that?”

“Oh, yeah, that’s right, you’re the 1000% virgin.” _Brain, please engage mouth; mouth, please stop moving until brain is engaged._

“Shut up,” Ginoza snapped, looking around. “Christ, come in. I don’t want my neighbours seeing this. You know that the Etou family across the street have **_children_** , Kougami?”

“Okay, I’ll come in,” Kougami’s semi-wolf, semi-human brain had a stroke of ‘genius’. “If you go on a date with me.”

“Kougami, I’m not taking you anywhere when you’re stark naked,” Ginoza reasoned. “Additionally, I prefer my romantic partners to wait until after a few dates before getting naked.”

“So if I put my clothes on, we can go on a date?” Kougami couldn’t believe his ears – _that worked, that actually worked._

“Yes,” Ginoza sighed.

“But my clothes are at my house,” Kougami mused. “I’ll just run and get them; I’ll be right back.”

Before he could take off sprinting, an arm grabbed him. “What the hell are you thinking? You live two neighbourhoods over! You can’t run that far when you’re completely naked!”

“I can,” Kougami pointed out indignantly.

“I wouldn’t put it past you, but no. You are not running that far with… with everything hanging loose!” he spat out, blushing furiously. “You can borrow some of my clothes, Christ sakes,” he shook his head, tugging Kougami inside grumpily, slamming the door. “How the hell have you not been reported yet?!” He didn’t know the answer to that, so he shrugged his shoulders, earning an over-dramatic eye roll. “You are a terrible human being.”

 _I guess that would be true if I was a human being, Gino_ , Kougami thought to himself, but managed to keep it to himself. Gino didn’t even know werewolves existed yet, and only a select trusted few humans were entitled to know. Human friends of werewolves were not entitled to know, but partners of the werewolves were if the relationship were serious enough.

Whatever, that was a problem for another day.

He had no idea why he did it but he suddenly wrapped his arm around Ginoza in a very awkward hug. “Kougami. What are you doing?”

“Giving you a hug.”

“Why? You’re naked.”

“Because I like you. I like you so much.”

“Aren’t you the master of eloquence?” Ginoza shook his head in disapproval again before returning the hug. “After this you better put some clothes on, or I assure you, I will be pissed.”


End file.
